In a typical high pressure fluid intensifier system, hydraulic fluid acts on a reciprocating double-acting, low pressure-high pressure piston assembly to compress water to over several thousand psi. The piston assemblies of such systems are exposed to hydraulic fluid pressures on the order of 2,000 psi and to outlet water pressures on the order of 20-60,000 psi. These assemblies must be designed to withstand tremendous pressure fluctuations while at the same time maintain hydraulic fluid/water separation.
The inlet and outlet valve members of the pressurized fluid check valve assembly and their valve seats are severely stressed. Replacement of the valve members and their seats periodically is difficult because of the attachment of the various members making up the intensifier pressure chambers and piston assembly. Usually, the intensifier must be completely dismantled to reach and repair or replace such internal elements.
In my U.S. Pat. No., 4,818,194, I describe a check valve assembly that is designed to be accessible for service without dismantling the intensifier appurtenant thereto. In this patent, the check valve assembly is so arranged that the high pressure water outlet portion is provided at the outer end of the assembly adapter. In this design, removal of the adapter exposes the high pressure valve element and its seat for service or replacement. Also in this design, the inner low pressure end of the check valve assembly, which requires service less often, is accessible when the entire assembly is removed from the intensifier. A check valve retainer ring secures the assembly to the intensifier, in this design, and the retainer ring is easily removed so that the check valve assembly can be removed without dismantling the intensifier. When the various parts are serviced or replaced, it is a simple matter, in this design to re-install the check valve assembly in full working condition, without having to be concerned about the relative alignment of the other components that make up the complete intensifier system.